Mobile devices may be wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, handheld PDAs, and the like, which are now capable of supporting features beyond voice or text-based communication between users, such as multimedia features. These devices may exemplarily use GPS or other technologies. Mobile devices have been developed which have the capability to identify their own location.
Various methods have been previously proposed for estimating a physical velocity or for detecting the motion of a mobile device. Conventional approaches have discussed the use of such information for improving handoffs between base-stations in cellular networks.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.